


Subject #1

by The_Debstar_Yay



Series: A File Cabinet, Found in Hydra. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Debstar_Yay/pseuds/The_Debstar_Yay
Summary: Name: James Buchanan BarnesAlias: The SoldierIdentification Number: 1





	Subject #1

# Subject #1

Birth Name:James Buchanan Barnes  
Alias(es): Winter Soldier; Bucky  
*Relation(s): Steven Rogers (Eliminated); Peggy Carter (Alive, Incapacitated), Dum Dum Dugan (Eliminated), Gabe Jones (Eliminated), Montgomery Falsworth (Eliminated), Jim Morita (Eliminated) and Jacques Dernier (Eliminated)  
Place Of Origin: America  
Obtained By: N/A  
Obtained with: N/A  
Circumstances Obtained In: (Information lost/removed)  
Birth Language: English  
Learned Languages: Russian  
Leaning ability (1-50): 23  
Physical ability (1-40): 37  
Mental ability (1-80): 27^  
Mutant: Yes _~~No~~_  
Inhuman: Yes _~~No~~_  
Pre-Modified: _~~Yes~~_ No  
Modified Post-Containment: _~~Yes~~_ No  
Modifications: Mechanical arm; Serum #SS63; Chair Wipe  
Possible Malfunctions: Heavy damage may crush wires in arm; Loss of to much blood may result in more serum necessary; Occasional reaction to the names Steve or Rogers;  
Assigned Fix Bay Number: #2  
Place of Containment: Cryogenic Chamber #3  
Status: 5/18/11 Frozen  
**Current Handler(s): Agent #593  
***Past Handler(s): Agent #578; Agent #524; Agent #496; Agent #431; Agent #398; Agent #374; Agent #324; Agent #306; Agent #284; Agent #264; Agent #176; Agent #159; Agent #97; Agent #86; Agent #74; Agent #51; Agent #32; Agent #15; Agent #12; Agent #5  
Flight Risk (1-10): 4  
Return Priority (1-35): 35  
Procedures for Return: Follow tracing chip implanted in shoulder of mechanical arm, approach with at least 7 (seven) level 8 (eight) Agents, subdue then return.  
Notes: To be De-Frosted for Mission #156 In 4 (four) weeks, 3 (three) days 5/18/11  
^Lower than average due to Chair Wipes

*Anyone the Subject may have any fondness for, may not only include family.  
**If in Permanent Containment, Guards' names.  
***If none, last person the Subject was with before Obtained

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd add Bucky. idk man.


End file.
